


Be My Robin

by saphire_dance



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason asks Tim to be his Robin again. This time on more friendlier terms. </p><p>Mention of events from Battle for the Cowl. Pre-Reboot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Robin

Tim opened the door to his room and paused. There was a familiar looking box on his bed and he could feel the presence of someone else in the room. The box on the bed was the one that held the copy of the original Robin uniform that Dick had given him this Christmas. One of these years he was going to have to ask Dick why he kept giving him a Robin uniform in his size, but that would have to wait until later. Tim looked quickly around the room and there. His mysterious visitor was hiding in the shadowed corner near the window.

“What do you want?” Tim had to use every ounce of his willpower not to wince when Jason stepped out of the shadows. Jason was dressed in his abomination of a Batman uniform and dammit he was just starting to be behave again. Tim wasn't sure he could really deal with Jason going rogue again.

Jason pulled back the cowl and ran his hand through his hair. “Relax baby bird, I haven't gone off the deep end.” Tim didn't know if that was true or not but Jason didn't have his guns on him and the ammo strap was also missing. It wouldn't hurt to hear Jason out. “I just.. I need to do this the right was.” Jason gestured at the box on the bed before stepping closer to Tim. He reached up and stroked Tim's chest, right over the the scar he'd left the last time he'd worn that uniform. “Be my Robin. Just for tonight, please.” Tim barely heard the please, Jason had whispered it so quietly. Jason didn't look up from where he was stroking Tim's chest. Tim glanced over to the box on the bed and the looked back at Jason and then made his decision.

“Yes.” Tim stepped back away from Jason and pulled his T-shirt off. Jason looked shocked(surprised). He hadn't expected Tim to say yes. What was Jason doing here if he didn't think Tim would play along? They were going to have to talk this out, but right now Tim need to change clothes.

Jason gasped softly when Tim turned toward the bed. Giving Jason his back was dangerous but Jason needed to know that Tim trusted him. Tim pulled the tunic on and before kicking off his sweatpants. He pulled on the shorts and reached into the box for the cape. “Don't” Jason had to pause to clear his throat. “Don't bother with the cape, it'll only get in the way.” Tim smirked, Jason may have been surprised Tim agreed to play but he was in the game now. Tim set the cape back in the box and grabbed the shoes,the gauntlets, and the mask.

When Tim was finally dressed he turned to face Jason. He placed his hands on his hips and gave his best Robin smile. “What now, Batman?” Jason was breathing heavily his face flushed with arousal. He had one hand cupped between his legs pressing against himself . The suit had to be killing him right now.

Jason closed his eyes for a long moment and when he opened them again there was a dark glimmering look in them. “On your knees, Robin.” Tim slid gracefully down to his knees and looked up at Jason. Jason closed his eyes again and began to undo the clasps on his suit. Jason pulled out his cock and stroked it slowly before sauntering over to where Tim knelt waiting. Jason slid his hand into Tim's hair and tilted his head back even farther. Jason rubbed the head of his cock across Tim's lips painting them with his moisture. Tim licked his lips,licked at Jason. “My Robin, my beautiful Robin. Open up you know you want it.” And Tim did, he opened his mouth and took Jason as deeply as he could. Jason slid his other hand into Tim's hair pulling him close until Tim's nose was crushed against Jason's curls. Tim clutched Jason's hips and pulled back with a swirling lick. Tim let Jason pull on his hair and fuck his mouth, let Jason take what he wanted, what he needed. Because right now this was all about Jason. Jason was all he could feel, all he could taste, all he could smell, and he wants more. All to soon, though, Jason pulled back and took himself in hand and came all over Tim's face. Jason fell to his knees with nowhere near the grace that Tim had shown earlier. He lifted Tim into his lap before he began licking his come from Tim's face. ”Oh Tim, you're perfect.”

Tim is so achingly hard beneath the armored shorts that he's shaking. “Jason, Jason, please...” He's interrupted by Jason's tongue, hot and slick with his come. He sucks hard on Jason's tongue. It's so (wrong)right that the first kiss since all this started would be just this dirty.

Jason tugs the shorts out of the way and wraps his gloved hand around Tim's cock. “Going to take such good care of you, baby bird. My sweet Robin.” Just a few strokes and it's over. Tim screams, and comes blindingly hard. Jason plants kisses all over his face. “My Robin, mine.”

Tim grabs Jason's head with both his hands and brings their lips together. “Yours.” Is all he says before he kisses Jason just as hard as he can


End file.
